Missingno. Master
Missingno. Master (also known as Missingno_Mastr on , albeit purely due to username limitations on said site) is a famous user and fan of -type Pokémon, as well as glitch Pokémon. He is also known for his vast collection of Shiny Pokémon, and for writing various works of Pokémon fanfiction. Pokémon Poison-types Missingno. Master has a preference for -type Pokémon. Weezing is his favorite -type, as well as his favorite Pokémon overall, though he has trouble deciding on a second favorite, citing the likes of Victreebel, Arbok, Dragalge, Nidoking, Trubbish, Garbodor, Croagunk, Drapion, and so forth as "tied for second place". He also considers Trubbish to be the cutest Pokémon in existence. Another of his favorites is Qwilfish, to the point where seeing someone misspell it as "Quilfish" is one of his biggest pet peeves. Glitch Pokémon As the name would imply, Missingno. Master also has a preference for glitch Pokémon. Naturally, Missingno. is one of his favorites, but to say that that is his only favorite would be false. Indeed, he will often claim that Missingno. and .4 are tied for his favorite glitch Pokémon. He does not take kindly to any insinuation that glitch Pokémon are not real Pokémon, and if made to, he can and will argue on that point as much as he needs to. Due to the glitch Pokémon h Poké's nature as both a / -type and a glitch Pokémon, naturally, it deserves special mention as being one of the few Pokémon that combines Missingno. Master's two primary interests. The Yellow-exclusive pPkMnp, however, has not captured his interest in quite the same way, primarily due to Missingno. Master's lack of experience with Yellow Version glitches and glitch Pokémon, something Missingno. Master is hoping to remedy sometime in the foreseeable future. Pokémon fanfiction Missingno. Master has a tendency to write Pokémon fanfiction. Usually, such works will include no small amount of comedy, and will invariably appeal to at least one of his major interests ( -types or glitch Pokémon). He has two currently ongoing fanfic series, as well as a single one-shot Pokémon/Supernatural crossover that serves to convey a particularly mind-blowing bit of headcanon. The Adventure of Adventureness This series consists of four completed stories, several special chapters, and a currently ongoing story. The series is unique in that the protagonist, Jack, is fully aware of his existence as a fanfic character. In fact, the first chapter of the series starts out as a horribly-written one-shot, then continues with Jack complaining about the story's quality and seeking revenge on the author, even going so far as to forcing the story's narrator to accompany him on his journey. It is generally believed that the story has no fourth wall whatsoever, and indeed, not without good reason. The Adventure of Adventureness series are the only fanfics by Missingno. Master he did not post on Fanfiction.net. 404 Error This series, unlike The Adventure of Adventureness, hardly, if ever, breaks the fourth wall. It takes place in the Tanko region, or as we would call it, Glitch City, and features the protagonists, Violet and Orange, as they travel around the Tanko region. Along with them is Red, who was mysteriously transported from Kanto to Tanko, and is looking for answers. Along the way, they must contend with two feuding villainous gangs- Team Error, who prize glitch Pokémon above all else and dislike official Pokémon, and Team Debug, who have the exact opposite views. Pokémon: An Unlikely Origin This Pokémon/Supernatural one-shot crossover is Missingno. Master's only fanfic completely unrelated to either of his ongoing series, instead serving to convey his headcanon on a particular aspect of the Pokémon world. Shiny Pokémon Missingno. Master is a self-proclaimed Shiny hunter, and has quite a lot to show for this. His Shiny collection is in the triple digits, his being a Manectric from a Friend Safari in Y (if one does not count his Flareon, then his is a Slurpuff he hatched as a Swirlix via Masuda Method). His Shiny hunting career has gone on for over a decade, made especially evident by two of his Shinies- Salamence, which he caught on his 14th birthday, and Carnivine, which he caught on his 24th birthday. Notable Shinies Though Missingno. Master has a very large collection of Shinies, certain ones hold special significance to him. *'Linoone' : Missingno. Master's very first Shiny, which he caught as a Zigzagoon in Ruby, on Route 120, en route to his Secret Base. *'Salamence' : Missingno. Master's fourth Shiny, which he caught as a Bagon in Ruby, in Meteor Falls, while trying to acquire a Dragon Scale in order to evolve his Seadra. This Shiny is significant to him as he caught it on his 14th birthday. The Shiny Bagon was not holding a Dragon Scale, but Missingno. Master was not particularly bothered by this. *'Arcanine' : Missingno. Master's eighth Shiny, which he hatched as a Growlithe in Emerald, on Route 117. This Shiny is significant to him as it is not only his first hatched Shiny, but also the only one to date he has hatched without assistance from the Masuda Method. He had merely bred a single Egg from the Arcanine he traded in from FireRed in an attempt to complete the Pokédex (he needed Growlithe's Pokédex entry). This single Egg produced a Shiny Growlithe. *'Machamp' : Missingno. Master's twelfth Shiny, and second Shiny Machamp overall, which he caught as a Machop in Pearl, on Route 207, via Poké Radar. This Shiny is significant to him as it was his first chained Shiny. *'Tropius' : Missingno. Master's twentieth Shiny, which he caught in Platinum in the Great Marsh. This Shiny is significant to him as it was his first Shiny caught in a Safari Zone setting. In fact, were you to ask him about the encounter, he would recount it to you with excruciating detail, right down to how many times each Safari Ball shook. *'Hitmonlee , Hitmonchan , and Hitmontop' : Missingno. Master's twenty-first, twenty-second, and twenty-third Shinies, respectively, all of which he caught as Tyrogue in Platinum, on Route 211, via Poké Radar. These Shinies are significant to him as he had been after a Shiny Tyrogue for a long time, and now finally managed to catch three in a single chain. *'Gyarados' : Missingno. Master's thirty-second Shiny, which he hatched as a Magikarp in Platinum, in Solaceon Town. This Shiny is significant to him as it was his first Masuda Method-bred Shiny. In addition, he had given up on the attempt after over a week with no results, and by sheer luck, managed to hatch the Magikarp by hatching the four or five remaining Eggs after taking the parents out of the daycare. *'Muk' : Missingno. Master's thirty-seventh Shiny, which he hatched as a Grimer in HeartGold, on Route 34. This Shiny is significant to him as it hatched from the very first Egg he had received during this attempt. The Masuda Method was involved. *'Lapras' : Missingno. Master's thirty-ninth Shiny, which he caught in HeartGold, in Union Cave. This Shiny is significant to him for two reasons. One, because it was the very first Shiny he had ever successfully soft-reset for, and two, because he caught it on his twentieth birthday- ten years to the day from when he first started to play Pokémon, no less. *'Flareon' : Missingno. Master's fifty-fifth Shiny, which he obtained in a trade from his brother, who had obtained it as an Eevee in LeafGreen, in Celadon Mansion. This Shiny is significant to him because he was present when his brother got it. Ordinarily, Missingno. Master does not take event or traded Shinies into his collection, but he made an exception for Flareon under the circumstances. It came into his ownership when his brother lost interest in Pokémon, and when Missingno. Master insisted that his brother prove that he has lost all interest in Pokémon, he responded by evolving the Eevee into Flareon, something he never would have done while still interested. *'Dragalge' : Missingno. Master's fifty-seventh Shiny, which he caught in Y, in Cyllage City, as a Skrelp. This Shiny is significant to him as it was his first Shiny to come as a result of chain fishing. *'Jumpluff' : Missingno. Master's fifty-eighth Shiny, and third Shiny Jumpluff overall, which he caught in Y, on Route 7, as a Hoppip. This Shiny is significant to him as it was the first Shiny he got from a horde encounter. *'Dragonite' : Missingno. Master's seventy-first Shiny, which he caught in Y, on Route 21, as a Dratini. This Shiny is significant to him due to the sheer unlikeliness of it appearing. He was chain-fishing, attempting to fish up a Shiny Red-Striped Basculin (which he would later succeed in doing), and was expecting, worst-case scenario, a Shiny Poliwhirl (which did in fact come later). *'Weezing' : Missingno. Master's eighty-eighth Shiny, which he hatched in Y, on Route 7, as a Koffing. This Shiny is significant to him due to how many times he had previously tried for one, and also, well, because it's a Weezing, his favorite Pokémon! The Masuda Method was involved. *'Klefki' : Missingno. Master's eighty-ninth Shiny, which he caught in Y, on Route 15. This Shiny is significant to him due to the fact that it appeared to him in the very first horde he encountered on that route. *'Exploud , Skuntank , Vanilluxe , Pelipper , Pelipper , and Drapion' : Missingno. Master's ninety-third through ninety-eighth Shinies, including his third and fourth Shiny Pelipper overall, all of whom he caught in Y, in/on Connecting Cave, Route 11, Frost Cavern, Route 11, Azure Bay, and Route 14 respectively, as Whismur, Stunky, Vanillite, Wingull, Wingull, and Skorupi respectively. These Shinies are significant to him due to the fact that he caught them all on the same day, that day being Friday the 13th. *'Manectric' : Missingno. Master's one hundredth Shiny and second Shiny Manectric overall, which he caught in Y, in the Friend Safari, as a Manectric. This Shiny is significant to him due to it being his 100th Shiny. *'Slurpuff' : Missingno. Master's one hundred and first Shiny, which he hatched in Y, on Route 7, as a Swirlix. This Shiny is significant to him due to it being the 100th Shiny he obtained by himself (essentially not counting Flareon due to his brother being the OT). The Masuda Method was involved. *'Carnivine' : Missingno. Master's one hundred and thirteenth Shiny, which he caught in Y, on Route 14. This Shiny is significant to him due to the fact that he caught it on his 24th birthay. *'Gliscor' : Missingno. Master's 203rd Shiny and 2nd Shiny Gliscor, which he caught in XD, at the Rock Poké Spot, as a Gligar. This Shiny is significant to him due to the fact that it is his first and currently only Shiny caught in Orre, and that the hunt took him almost exactly three years. External links *Missingno. Master's GameFAQs profile *Most of Missingno. Master's fanfics *The Adventure of Adventureness series's first four books, as well as the special chapters *The Hoenn of Hoenness, the fifth book in the Adventure of Adventureness series Category:Users Category:GameFAQs User